If only she knew
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Cat and Sara Femslash don't like don't read  : S   C finally get together but Sara's ex has caused more problems then expected...more chapters being added
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic and i just wanted to upload this part to see what you all thought of it so far, it will be rated M for future chapters and spelling may not be entirely correct just yet but this is just a preview of the story and there is a lot more to come, so reviews would be nice please, i want to see what i get to see if people would be interested in reading it, there will be sexual chapters and hurtful ones but i promise it will end happy! Thanks.**

_"Thank god i've finished work!" _Catherine thought in her head.

Just as she got up from reading her book, she went over to make some breakfast because she was starving from last nights shift. Just then a knock on the door appeared and as Catherine moved closer to the door thinking 'who could this be', she opened the door and to her shock Sara Sidle stood right on her doorstep.

_"The beautiful Sara Sidle is standing on my doorway at MY house" _Catherine screamed excitedly inside her.

But Catherine just realised that Sara was crying and had a huge gash on her face.

"Cath i'm sorry i had no where else to go and i just needed to be with someone please" Sara said as she cried some more tears.

Catherine's eyes saddened and she welcomed Sara into her house,

"Sara, sit down and tell me what's happened" Catherine replied quietly whilst rubbing Sara's cheek where it had been cut.

Sara had now stopped crying and began to tell Catherine what had happened,

"I should never have broke our relationship yet, i knew she wasn't stable yet, i went and finished it like the fuck up i always am,

i always mess things up!" Sara protested whilst she was looking down at the floor.

Catherine thought to herself _'She... She, Sara had a girlfriend... Sara's Gay?' _her heart skipped a beat hearing this.

"Hey wait a minute, you've lost me Sidle"

"Oh, sorry Cath, well i am gay but i would of thought maybe you knew i mean look at me right? anyway i have a girlfriend, well i had one

her name is Alecia and we've been going out for a good couple of months but there was nothing there on my part and plus i have feelings

for somone else, who i want to get to know alot better before i can tell her about it, i told Alecia earlier today when i finished my shift and

she went completely crazy started throwings things at me and thats how i ended up with this on my cheek" Sara replied pointing at the cut on her cheek.

Catherine looked at Sara and was thinking _'please god make the person she has feelings for be me, please'_

"I see, well it looks to me that she is one crazy person, if she loved you she would never have hurt you would she Sara, and by the way that person you have feelings for is gonna be one lucky person! i mean to have someone as gorgeous, loving and kind as you ..."

Inside Sara's head was spinning, _"Did Cath just compliment me? oh my god i wish she knew, IF only she knew that the person i have feelings for is HER!"_

"Well thanks Cath, that means alot believe me"

Just then Catherine asked Sara if she would like her to clean up her face and Sara could not disagree to her beautiful work collegue touching her face,

Sara shivered and tingled when Catherine touched her face, she knew that Catherine had made her feel this way for a long time but if only she knew.

When it was all cleaned up, Catherine turned around and said,

"Sara would you like some breakfast? i was just making some when you knocked on the door"

"Erm yea sure, i mean if you don't mind Cath, i don't want to intrude or anything"

"Listen Sidle you came here for some comfort and company and thats what your'e gonna get" Catherine said sternly.

Sara smiled which brought the life back into her eyes, Catherine slowly walked over and whispered in Sara's ear,

"You should smile more often Sara, it's mesmerising you know"

Catherine hugged Sara and then said,

"I'm grateful you came here, it means alot that i have a friend who thinks i'm good enough for comfort and company and if you ever need to stay here babe your more than welcome to stay"

Sara's smile widened and she hugged Catherine back.

Just then Lindsey ran downstairs, dressed for school shouting,

"SCHOOL time"

Catherine and Sara jolted away from eachother

"Oh shit, i forgot about taking Lindsey to school, Sara i'll only be about 20 mins, you can make yourself breakfast, go for a shower or go to sleep, just make yourself at home yeah!"

With Catherine gone, i made some breakfast because honestly i was starving, i thought i'd be kind and make Cath some and i left a note which read

_Hey Kitty Cat_

_thanks for all of this it means alot to me_

_i made you some breakfast _

_hope you like it,_

_S x_

After i sent the note i went upstairs to go to sleep, i decided on Cath's bed i know i shouldn't of but it was probably the only time i was ever going to see it and my god i wanted to.

Catherine arrived back home and walked straight over to the note on the table, she read it and grinned widely at how sweet it was and the fact that Sara had called her kitty cat, if that was anybody else Catherine wouldn't be please but the fact that it was Sara made it 100 times better.

Catherine ate the breakfast left for her and headed upstairs and to her suprise Sara was there asleep in her bed.

_"Sara is asleep in MY bed, oh my god this is amazing" _Catherine smiled estatically. She walked over to the bed side and knelt down in front of Sara's peaceful looking face and stroked it gently and then give her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of her bedroom.

Catherine knew she shouldn't have done it but she did and plus Sara was asleep, well thats what she thought.

Sara actually was awake well drifting on and off to sleep and when Catherine had walked in she lay there pretending to sleep curious on what Catherine would do and was delighted with what happened. She decided to get up and not bother going to sleep she wanted to go downstairs to Cath.

When Sara got downstairs she saw Cath sat on the couch reading a book and Sara shouted over to her saying,

"Hey, thanks for the kiss beautiful"

Catherine jumped and turned around blushing she replied with a simple,

"I...sorry...I didn't know you were awake"

With that being said Sara walked over to Catherine smiling and whispered seductivley in her ear,

"Don't be sorry, it was amazing, your amazing Cat and so damn sexy"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Catherine smiled stood up and walked towards Sara, there faces were seconds away from touching and Catherine said to Sara,

"Your wrong Sidle, You. Are. The. Sexy. One."

Whilst Catherine was saying this she had pushed Sara towards the wall and when Sara could no longer move Catherine pulled her towards herself and kissed her with such passion and force.

Sara responded by pushing her tounge into the beautiful CSI's mouth, Sara wanted to taste her as much as Catherine wanted to taste Sara.

Catherine let out a small moan which sent Sara weak at the knees, eventually the two women had to part and they just looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"That was... fun" Sara exclaimed whilst licking her lips lustfully,

"More than fun babe" Catherine replied.

"Okay well i think i need to get some sleep Cat, i mean we both have work tonight"

"If you want to Sara you don't have to go home, i mean... you can stay here, either in my bed or the guest room and i don't have to sleep with you,

i'll take the sofa or the guest room, if you want to sleep in my room or the other way round"

Sara started laughing "Okay, okay babbler, i'll stay here on one condition, i get to sleep in your bed... with you"

Sara winked at Catherine and Catherine looked at her gleefully.

The two women entered Catherine bedroom and got in the bed ready to go to sleep, they looked at each other for a good 20 minutes just smiling and then Sara asked Catherine if she could cuddle up to her, which of course Catherine agreed, they both fell asleep, not knowing what was going to happen between them now.

The two women woke at the same time, they got dressed and headed downstairs ready to go to work, neither of them spoke a word they were both thinking about what was going to happen now, they got into the car and Catherine drove them to work.

On the way, Sara decided she would be the first to say something,

"So...Cat where do we go from here then, because if i'm honest i want to be with you, i've wanted to be with you for a while, i think your mesmerising, something about you gets me and i love it, i don't know if you feel the same, i hope i havn't messed anything up by saying this, you have no idea how muc"

Catherine hushed Sara and said,

"Now look who's babbling, hey babe i'm so glad you feel that way, to be honest i have been feeling this way to for a while, i know we always used to argue but i think that brought us closer and plus it turned me on seeing you angry, i want to be with you Sara, always and forever"

"You think it's a turn on that's so hot kitty kat"

Sara winked at Catherine and moved one hand onto Catherine's thigh stroking it and moving closer to her pussy, Catherine let out a moan which Sara laughed at, Sara moved her hand on Catherine's pussy now and was moving up and down, Catherine replied saying,

"Sara...Babe...Baby, stop please i'm driving your making me lose concentration"

Sara laughed and took her hand away she decided to tease Catherine a little bit more, which Sara was shocked at how forward she was being, she put her hand down her pants touching herself.

Catherine turned to look at what Sara was doing and she smiled biting her lip and stated,

"That is sooo sexy! but please stop teasing me like this, i may have to stop this car, turn it round and take you back to mine"

Sara took her hand out of her pants smiling at Catherine and said,

"I like that idea alot Cat"

And with that the two women sat in a comfortable silence, they got to the lab and entered the building, walking into the break room where everyone else was, They both said hello to Nick and Warrick who were looking confused at how well the girls were with eachother.

Sara sat down and Catherine couldn't help but stare at the beautiful women in front of her, Sara looked at Catherine smiled and whispered to her,

"What you staring at Cat"

"Oh, sorry i was just thinking things about you" Catherine replied.

"Yeah, like what?" Sara asked,

"Wouldn't you like to know Sidle, how about i show you later"

Sara looked at Catherine winked and said,

"Your on, tonight, can't wait"

Grissom walked in the room to give the CSI's there cases, Nick and Sara was working together and Catherine and Warrick was paired up, Sara wished she would have been paired with Cat but she knew she would get to see her after shift had finished, so they all went off to complete their cases.

A while later, Sara had finished her case for the night and had headed off home to relax for a bit, she couldn't help but think about Cat, she has got the most amazing women and,

_"She's all mine" _Sara thought.

Sara decided to ring up Cat to see if she had finished her shift yet...

_"Hey sexy, it's Sara i was just wondering if you by any chance has finished shift yet? i miss you and want to see you"_

_"Aww thats sweet Sidle, well i can take off now, which after what you've just said i will, i tell you what meet me at mine babe okay"_

_"Yeah i will, can't wait, your amazing and i can't wait to be with you"_

Sara hung up the phone and got some things ready for staying at Catherines.

Catherine got in the car thinking about Sara the whole time she was driving home, she got home and Sara was there waiting for her, Catherine smiled at her and said,

"Come in and make yourself comfy, you hungry by any chance?"

"Yeah, but hungry for this"

Sara walked over to Catherine and kissed her with force, she took of Catherines shirt, Sara yearned to feel Cat's skin and now she had it all.

Catherine moaned and took of Sara's t-shirt so now the two women were standing in front of each other topless with their pants, they looked at each other in awe at each other's bodies. Catherine looked at Sara and said,

"You have the most gorgeous body i've ever seen"

Cat took off Sara's bra and played with her nipples, squeezing them and sucking whilst Sara moaned and bit her lip.

"Cat your fucking amazing, you make me so fucking wet let's take this upstairs what d'ya think?"

With that being said the two women ran upstairs to Catherine's room knowing what was going to happen they were estatic...


	3. Chapter 3

**I know i set them up quite quickly but where's the harm in that :P let me know what you think guys please :)**

Chapter 3

"Saraaa...Mmmm...yes!"

Catherine was screaming Sara's name, Sara was on top of Catherine with two fingers inside her, Sara looked up at Catherine and kissed her lips then kissing all the way down her body and then she started to lick Cath's clit.

Catherine moaned harder, she was about reaching her climax now, grasping onto to anything she could find, her breathing becoming erratic... this was by far the best sex experience she had had!.

"I fucking love you Sara!"

Catherine had reached her orgasm,

_"Oh no, did i just tell Sara i loved her, no way she's gonna think im crazy for saying that so soon"_

_"Did Cath just say she loves me? i can't believe she feels that already, i'm sooo happy"_

Sara looked down at the beautiful woman and whispered,

"You are one sexy woman, i love how you scream my name!"

"I have ne..ver experienced anything li..ke that before, it was fantastic" Catherine grinned, catching her breath.

"Thanks, i don't know if were going to fast, i don't know but i do know that i'm so glad i have you"

"Oh yea baby, well i think it's my turn to have a piece of you" Catherine winked at Sara and jumped on her.

Catherine was straddling Sara, she reached for Sara's nipples and started to play with them, she teased her, licking her body and then whispering in her ear,

"Sara, you think i'm sexy now, you ain't seen nothing yet wait till i show you how i used to dance baby"

Sara looked at Catherine with lust in her eyes and she pleaded with Cath to show her, her dancing, Sara had always wondered how Cath used to dance but Catherine decided to make her wait.

Catherine thrusted two fingers inside Sara and started to move slowly, she started whispering sexy things in Sara's ear which made Sara moan loudly, her breathing was becoming faster so Catherine decided to pick up the speed, she massaged Sara's clit with her thumb and Sara moaned loudly shouting out Catherines name. Catherine was so wet again now for Sara but she let that slip her mnd so she could pleasure the special woman in front of her like she had just been. Sara was reaching her climax now and arched her back and looked up, but Catherine told Sara to look at her which she did, Sara came and both woman collapsed in each others arms, smiling,

"You know something Cath, i fucking love you too"

Cath smiled and fell asleep in Sara's arms.

"Mom, i'm baaack, Moooo...m, ew"

Lindsey had come back from staying at her aunt's house and walked into her mums room to find her in bed with a woman (Sara).

Catherine and Sara had both woke up from Lindsey shouting and just stared at her blushing,

"Ooo sorry Mom, i didn't know you had company, hi Sara, sooo i'll be downstairs having breakfast"

Catherine chuckled and look at a worried Sara,

"Baby it's alright, Lindsey's fine with this trust me"

"Yea but i just feel a bit uncomfortable, you know a little kid seeing us like this"

"Well im gonna have a shower, why don't you and your sexy ass go downstairs and speak to Lindsey and see if she's alright, introduce yourself baby, i'll be down soon" Catherine kissed Sara on the forehead and walked into the bathroom.

_"I don't even know Lindsey that well, i'm nervous incase she doesn't like me or..."_

Sara had come downstairs to the kitchen to find the teenager Lindsey Willows making some breakfast for herself, she looked just like a little Catherine, Lindsey looked up at Sara and said hey.

"Hi, how do you know who i am?, i mean i know i saw you yesterday when your mum was taking you to school but i never introduced myself"

"Well, my mum has been going on about this woman from work who was of course you, she never stopped talking about you, how beautiful you are and that when you have fights, how upset she has been, i've been to comfort her when she was crying and when i saw you yesterday and i saw the smile on my Mom's face, i knew it was you and then of course early on..."

Sara's face lit up, she couldn't believe that Catherine was like this, she started smiling,

"Oh i see, well i guess i don't need to introduce myself, i just wanted to ask if you were okay with all of this"

"Yea, of course i mean i don't want to see you in bed or making out all the time that's just ew! but i just want my Mom to be happy and i think you can do that"

Sara smiled at Lindsey and she smiled back,

"For a kid your smart"

Sara winked at Linsdey and Catherine walked down the stairs,

"Hey sweetie, sorry about earlier, i guess you know who this is" Cath said smiling at Sara,

"Yes Mom and i'm glad your together and to be honest she is beautiful"

Sara blushed and hid away, Cath looked at her and started laughing.

After Sara and Catherine had decided on something to have to eat for breakfast they sat down at the table with Lindsey, Catherine was asking her daughter about school and Lindsey had told her she was having trouble with maths.

"Hey kid, if you ever need help with your homework, i'm always here for you" Sara said,

Lindsey smiled and replied back,

"Thanks Sara, your awesome!"

Catherine was so happy at the fact that the two people she loved the most were getting on so well.

Lindsey had gone upstairs to get some homework that Sara could help her with and Catherine turned round to Sara,

"Hey baby, last night when you said you loved me...was that true, like you didn't just say it in the heat of the moment, cause i meant it i thought i freaked you out when i said it, i just want to know if it's true" ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo I'****ve only got 3 reviews what's going on? Ha reviews and ideas are more than welcome thanks for reading guys! (:**

Chapter 4

Sara looked at Catherine,

"to be honest I've been feeling this way towards you for a while and it weren't just you who said I love you, i specifically remember me telling you those three words"

Sara grinned,

"it's true babe i do feel like i love you maybe it's too early to say but i don't care it's you who ive always wanted to be with i just didn't know that you were into women Cath, if i knew i would of done this ages ago, you're a beautiful woman and i want to spend my life with you"

Catherine had tears in her eyes no one had ever said such nice things to her they always used her for one thing or another, she knew this was the one person she had to keep.

"Sara, you have no idea how much that means to me"

Catherine leaned into Sara and kissed her passionately, Sara pushed Catherine back and picked her up so she was sat on the kitchen side, her hands roamed all over Catherine's body and there was small moans coming from both women.

"Ooo my god, i leave you for what 5 minutes and this happens, you two are sooo gross!" Linsdey squealed at the two women who turned around and stared at her.

"Sorry darling that was Sara's fault" Catherine winked at Sara,

"Hey kiddo is that your homework?"

"Yup it is"

Sara sat at the table next to Lindsey whilst Catherine made them all something to eat, they were giggling over something and Catherine turned round to ask what they were laughing at,

"nothing Mom, Sara's just really funny you know that"

Catherine walked over to Sara put her arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head and whispered in her ear,

"thanks for doing this babe, i owe you how can i ever repay you"

Sara turned round to look at Catherine and said,

"Oh Kitty Cat, i think you know how, but not here right now babe"

A little while later Lindsey had finished her homework with Sara and the three of them sat in the lounge watching a film which Lindsey had chosen, Catherine was lay down with her head on Sara's legs, Sara was playing with Catherine's hair which she loved and Lindsey was lay on the floor.

"Baby, i think Linds has fallen asleep d'ya want me to take her up" Sara asked,

"Hmm, your too nice to me but yeah if you don't mind"

Sara walked over to Lindsey, picked her up and took her upstairs to bed, walking back down to Catherine,

"Cath, i've gotta go over my place for a bit to pick some things up, i can come back here if you want me to or just stay there up to you gorgeous"

"I'd like it if you came back here i feel all cuddly and would hate it if i didn't have anyone to cuddle" Catherine said as she kissed Sara.

"Okay, well i shouldn't be long i'll miss you"

The two women kissed again and Sara left.

Sara arrived at her apartment, she opened the door and gasped,

"What the fuck are you doing here and what have you done to my place!"

The person walked over to Sara with a knife waving it at her,

"You can't get rid of me that easily Sidle, how dare you even try bitch!"

Sara was stunned,

"Alecia, what's going on, you're crazy you know that"

Alecia walked over to Sara,

"Yeah baby that's why you were attracted to me remeber and then what you go and finish with me, do you have any idea what that has done to me! no i didn't think so, you were my life Sara"

"I didn't feel anything towards you anymore, what do you expect me to do i had to finish it"

The woman walked over to Sara and slashed her arm, Sara tried to run but got cornered, just then her phone rang she managed to press the accept button,

"hey baby, i know you said you would be back but i missed you i had to speak to you"

"CATHERINE, help me she's cut me with a knife"

The line went dead...

**so this chapter is short i know but lemme know what you think guys like i said ideas are welcome and remeber to keep me writing you have to review :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is really short but if i get enough reviews chapters will be longer thanks and enjoy :) :)**

Chapter 5

"Shit...shit...Sara" Catherine screamed out but it was useless, she was panicking and then a lightbulb appeared, BRASS she quickly dialled in the number for Brass.

"Brass here"

"Hey, it's Catherine you gotta help me i think Sara's been stabbed at her apartment, please Jim help"

"Woah, Cath are you sure right i'm going over to her place straight away, i'll bring some officers with me, okay"

"thanks Jim i'll meet you over there"

Catherine hung up and ran downstairs picked up her keys and headed over to Sara's as quickly as she could.

"You silly bitch, thinking you can get the better of me well your wrong!"

"Alecia please calm down"

"Me calm down? no i don't think so i mean you finish with me and go off with that Catherine woman well let me tell you if i see her she will not be walking understand me Sara!"

Sara nodded, she had few tears in her eyes thinking about Catherine and if she would ever see her again, Alecia just stood in front of Sara waving the knife and then suddenly stabbed Sara in the stomach...

"WHAT THE FUCK ALECIA!"

Alecia stood their shaking, suprised by what she had done she didn't really want to do it not yet anyway, she dropped the knife as Sara slid to the floor, looking pure white and she fell unconcious, Alecia took one last glance and fled the scene.

Catherine eventually got to Sara's and there was no sign of Brass but Catherine didn't care, she needed to make sure her lover was alright so she ran up the apartment steps to Sara's and the door was slightly open so she pushed the door open more with her gun in hand and to her shock their was Sara lay stabbed in the stomach, Catherine ran over to her sobbing,

"Sara,baby wake up please i love you baby, who did this to you"

She got covered in Sara's blood, she rang the ambulance and waited. Brass turned up and he was shocked to say the least he had tears in his eyes, well he always thought alot of Sara and here she lay hurt.

The paramedics arrived and took care of Sara,

"Cath, c'mon let the paramedics take care of her we'll follow them"

Catherine nodded and looked at Sara and whispered,

"I love you Sara Sidle stay strong for me please"

As she let Sara go she walked over to Brass crying into his arms,

"She's gonna be okay Cath she's a tough cookie"

She managed a smile for Brass and exited the building, she needed to go to the hospital to know Sara was okay, she had only just got with her, Catherine kept whispering to herself,

"C'mon Sara, stay strong for me i love you so much"

Over and over again she repeated the same words she waited for Brass at his car, she watched Brass on the phone probably telling Grissom and closing off Sara's apartment and then she thought Lindsey!

Catherine rang her sister Nancy up and explained to her what had happened and to tell Lindsey that everything would be okay and that she would see her as soon as and let her know what's going on,

"Catherine i've gotta ask if you know of anything to help find Sara's attacker"

"I'm really sorry Brass, i mean the last time i saw Sara she was at my place and she was getting a change of clothes, i was waiting for her and i rang her and then i heard her shout something about how she had been cut...She's cut me with a knife"

Catherine shaked hearing those words again,

"She, so it's a woman right now were getting somewhere"

"okay Brass, can we get to the hospital please"

Brass nodded and got in the car with Catherine, he was curious about Sara being at Cath's since those two never got on but he didn't press on the thought, they arrived at the hospital and Catherine ran out towards the hospital reception.

"Hi, can someone tell where Sara Sidle is please?"

"One minute,please" the receptionist replied,

"She's just been brought in right, well at the moment she's in theatre it seems she lost alot of blood, you can wait in the waiting room if you like"

"yes please"

The receptionist showed Catherine where to go and she said thankyou and hurried off their with Brass quickly following behind, when Catherine arrived at the waiting room she sat down when the doctor appeared,

"Sidle family?"

Catherine jumped up,

"Yes!, over here please tell me how she is"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Well the real reason was no Catherine was not Sara's real family, they were together but not proper 'blood' family and to be honest Catherine had no idea about Sara's family but that didn't matter she needed to know if her lover was alright, what they don't know don't hurt them right...

"Ah well it's good news" the doctor smiled reassuringly at Catherine,

"She did fall unconsious a number of times but my god you've got a fighter there, we've stiched her all up"

Catherine stood there tears freely falling and thanking the doctor,

"Thank you for everything you have done, please can i see her?"

"That shouldn't be a problem give me one minute to sort it out" the doctor smiled a nd walked off.

Catherine turned around too see a happy Brass giving her the eye,

"What are you looking at?"

"Hmm i was gonna wait but seeing as Sara is okay, i'm gonna shoot i mean me being a detective i've gotta ask... you and Sara an item yeah?"

"Can't get anything past you eh Jim, how ever did you know?" Catherine chuckled lightly,

"Oh, i don't know the fact that i heard you tell her how much you love her and she was over your place, i thought you guys hated eachother, i guess not i'm so happy for you Cath i really am" Jim gave Catherine a big chesire cat smile.

"Only one person at a time please" the doctor looked at Catherine,

"It's okay Cath you go i'll wait here for the guys to come"

Catherine walked over to where Sara's room was she walked in and gasped, the beautiful Sara Sidle was lay in front of her looking like (only word to desribe it) shit.

"C'mon Cath i don't look that bad do i?" Sara asked whilst trying her best to pout,

Catherine laughed at this and walked over to the chair by Sara's side and sat down and replied,

"You look adorable baby, i just...i mean...who did this to you?"

Sara's posture stiffened and she kept her eyes down not daring once to look at Catherine, she had noticed the change in Sara's body and she took her hand and rested it under Sara's chin and pushed up so that Sara was looking in her eyes.

"Baby i love you and i understand how much you've been through, i nearly lost you today hell for a moment i thought i did and it's killing me because i wern't there to protect you Sara, i love you so so much, i've only just got you in my life and i don't want to lose you so please don't close up on me tell me who did it?"

Sara was moved by Catherine's words and she felt her eyes become wet, were these tears from Sara Sidle, she looked Catherine directly in the eyes,

"This is just what your words do to me beautiful, you have no idea how much it means for me to hear what you just said, i feel the same and more, it may not look like it but i am so happy right now, i love you Catherine Williows and yes i thought whilst i was getting attacked that i might of never got to see you again and it killed me inside literally and don't you ever go blaming yourself for what happened it was NOT your fault you hear me Catherine, anyway i seem to remember a certain person ringing me just in time for me to call for help...oh and it was Alecia"

Catherine's eyes were soft looking at Sara express her feelings she suddenly felt complete but as soon as her ex's name was bought up they turned dark,

"What the fuck Sara, are you okay! i can't believe this she nearly killed you i know you said she was unstable but my god i never knew it was this bad, bitch i'll get her for this i swear" Catherine raised her voice and when she finished ranting she started crying and shaking,

"I'm sorry Sara i never meant to shout"

Sara looked at a shaky Catherine and patted her hand on the bed for her to lay next to her, Catherine agreed to the offer and she lay next to her lover, Sara held her arms around her whilst kissing the top of her head,

"Shh,it's okay now gorgeous i'm okay nothing's going to happen i promise"

The two women lay there for ages just in there own little bubble and a little while later they were both asleep, outside of the room Jim was sat with Grissom, Warrick, Nick and Greg talking about what had happened.

"I don't get it who would want to hurt Sara" Greg asked glum as ever,

"I don't know Greggo that's what were going to find out" Warrick confidently answered back. The men sat there waiting for news on Sara and well for Catherine to appear out of the room, only Jim knew the relationship between the two women and vowed to keep it secret until they told everyone themselves.

Catherine woke first and she looked up to see the most beautiful and peaceful face, of course it was Sara's, she kissed her forehead gently and decided to leave to see if Brass was still outside, she gently got up from the bed and exited the room to find her team sat in silence.

"Well well well, it's about time Catherine, we were getting a bit worried" Warrick said standing up giving Catherine a warm hug,

"Sorry i had no idea you guy's were out here, Sara's gonna be okay she's strong" Catherine smiled and the relieved sighs made Catherine smile more, She thought to herself it was now or never she had to tell the guy's about her relationship with Sara she really couldn't keep it secret and she was hoping Sara wouldn't be too angry with her.

"Urm, i have something to tell you all...well me and Sara are a...couple"

The shocked faces would have made a perfect picture and the silence you could have heard a pin drop,

"Wait, what i thought you two hated eachother?" Nick asked curiously,

"You got it wrong Nicky, i love Sara with everything i have and more" Catherine stuck her tounge out at Nick which caused him to laugh,

"Oh my god, this is freaking awesome!, two hot ladies my dreams have come true" Greg giggled,

"Haha Greg very funny" Catherine sarcasticaly replied,

"I'm really happy for you Cath as long as your happy that's all that matters right guys" Warrick softly said and the rest of the guys nodded,

"Thanks Warrick and i am truly happy believe me thanks for all of your support it means alot, Brass i've got a suspect Sara's ex her name's Alecia Cohen"

Jim nodded at Catherine and wrote down the name and rang up a couple of people to see if they could get an address on Sara's ex and out of the blue...

"Excuse me what the fuck's going on Catherine! you and Sara don't make me laugh, she was after me for ages and she still is, so why don't you shuth your lying mouth up you silly bitch" Grissom shouted,

Everyone turned round including Catherine and she had one of the angriest faces she could ever display, she walked up and Grissom right up to his face and punched him so hard he nearly fell over...

**Thanks for reading (: please review i would really appreciate it (sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes we can't all be perfect :P) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Big thanks to the reviews and story alerts, can't believe people are reading this (: lots more chapters to come and don't forget reviews are welcomed ;) thanks again...**

Chapter 7

"How even dare you accuse me of lying Gil!, i thought i knew you better than this ha obviously not and as for calling me a bitch i suggest you take that back now!" Catherine shouted.

Grissom looked at everyone who were stood behind Catherine and took one last glance at Catherine turned round and whispered,

"I'm sorry"

and he left.

"What the hell was that about" Nick asked,

the guys all shook their heads and Cath answered back,

"I don't know and at the moment i don't care my main priority is lay down asleep in that room which is where i'm going now and tell Grissom he's not welcome around here"

"Okay Cath, i'll give you a call later let you know what's going on with the case, we're all working on it" Warrick gave Catherine a warm smile and hugged her,

"Yeah, don't worry i'll have a word with Grissom" Nick exclaimed,

"Tell Sara that i miss her and that i think this is so hot" Greg whispered in Cath's ear,

"You go back in there and tell that girl of your's that we miss her and hope she get's back on her feet soon" Jim ordered,

Catherine nodded and smiled at everyone giving a small wave and turned to head to where Sara was.

When Catherine entered the room Sara was sound asleep, she sat down on the chair and softly stroked Sara's forehead and kissed it, she held onto Sara's hand and rested. Sara woke up to find her hand rested in Catherine's she smiled and looked over at her sleeping girlfriend on the chair, confusion run around in her head as to why she was in the chair and not on the bed with her, she decided on not waking Cath up just yet she just wanted to look at the beauty in front of her. For Sara it was amazing to watch her new girlfriend sleep she look so peaceful, this moment here she had been waiting for well not in the hospital but just that she had was more than she could wish for.

"Mmm Sara, right there"

Sara shot up from the bed to find a very vocal Catherine dreaming and she didn't need anyone telling her what it was about she giggled to herself before whispering to Catherine,

"Cath baby wake up"

"Huh?"

Catherine slowly open her eyes to see a giggling Sara looking at her,

"What's so funny babe?" Catherine questioned

"Oh well let's just say you are very vocal when your sleeping" Sara winked at her lover who instantly blushed,

"Aww kitty cat you look adorable when you blush, don't worry about it i'm glad your thinking about me in that way and when i'm outta here i'll show you how glad i am"

Catherine grinned,

"Thanks babe but still i'm sorry"

"Not a problem beautiful, anyway how come you wern't lying with me when i woke up?"

"Oh, about that well i went out to see the boys and there all asking after you and i hope you don't mind i told them we were together they were so happy for us apart from one person...Grissom he told me to shut my lying bitch mouth up and i kinda punched him and he stormed off"

Sara's face suddenly changed from happy to sad in seconds,

"Jesus, i never knew he would be like that what an ass, are you okay? and of course i'm okay with you telling the guys"

"Yeah i'm fine just a shock i guess".

Before Sara could respond, in came a running Lindsey Willows and behind her Catherine's younger sister Nancy who happened to be a nurse at this hospital,

"Saaaaaraaa your'e okay!" Lindsey screamed whilst jumping up and down,

"Hey kiddo of course i am nothing could keep me away from you or your mother" Sara answered back,

"Hey sis i hope you don't mind me bringing Lindsey she wouldn't keep quiet about how much she wanted to see you both" Nancy exclaimed to Catherine,

"Not a problem, i was gonna call you anyway"

Catherine and Nancy were distracted by Sara and Lindsey laughing about god knows what,

"You must be Sara, i've heard so much about you and i've gotta say you were right about her Cath she is a looker, i would have hoped to have met you someone where else though" Nancy chuckled whilst shaking Sara's hand and an embarassed Catherine trying to hide behind them on the chair.

"I sure am and thanks i guess" Sara shook Nancy's hand,

"Right i've gotta go some of us have to work it was nice to meet you Sara sorry i've gotta rush off like this, when your better how about i invite you over for dinner?" Nancy said which Sara agreed to and then Nancy walked over to Catherine whispered in her ear,

"I am so jealous of you i want to know everything!" and she gave her big sister a wink and left.

After alot of talking mainly from Lindsey, Catherine decided it was time to let Sara rest she got up and walked over to Sara kissed her passionately, she did not like the idea of leaving Sara but it was life, Lindsey managed to say bye also.

"I'll miss you baby, i promise i'll be back as soon as" Catherine said to a tired Sara,

"I know beautiful me too, ooo and when i get out of here any chance of seeing that dance you promised" Sara purred in Cath's ear,

Catherine stood up looked her lover in the eyes and winked before leaving and said,

"Wouldn't you like to know"

When Catherine got home she became incredilbly upset not being without Sara was depressing, she just wanted to be there for her, she made dinner for her and Lindsey and they sat down watched some films and Catherine took Lindsey up to bed. Entering her own room she layed down and sighed god how she missed Sara so much!

She just needed to get some sleep and then she would be able to see her lover again...

"Ha, Sara got away but will her precious Catherine when i'm done with her...NO!, Sara Sidle when you are released from hospital i'm gonna make your life a living hell!" Alecia shouted at a picture of Sara...

"i'm gonna kill you both"

**Soo like how the stories going...you know what to do ;) thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter :) thanks for the reviews **

Chapter 8

A week of many visits to the hospital for Catherine to see Sara she was released and Catherine had told her to stay with her, which Sara agreed to who else would she want to be around. Sara was lay on the couch and Catherine was fussing over her,

"Babe do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Cath i'm fine i just wanna snuggle up to you stop fussing over me please"

Catherine walked over to Sara and sat down cuddling into her,

"Okay i'm sorry i just care about you mothers instinct i guess"

"It's okay it's just i've never had anyone there to look after me it's always been me on my own, i like it don't get me wrong just not all the time"

Sara kissed Catherine and the pair just lay there cuddled up, it was going to be Sara's first day back at work since the stabbing and she was looking forward to it, it was better than being sat round the house doing nothing.

Catherine and Sara had arrived at work and were both greeted warmly in the breakroom from the team everyone except Grissom who stood there ready to hand out the assignments.

"Okay, Warrick and Catherine i've got a DB on the strip and Nick you've got a DB at a games place don't ask that's all i know"

"Griss what about me?" Sara asked confused,

"You Sara are on light shifts, can't risk those stitches coming out can we"

"Argh, okay" Sara whined,

Catherine laughed walked over to Sara and said,

"baby it won't be that bad i promise you have me to come too, and i think i owe you a dance since we can't do anything else a dance will have to do"

"Mmm i guess not but it's your descion to not do anything, your scared a stitch will open but i think i can manage with a dance" Sara winked at Catherine.

The team left and Sara was left at the lab to do nothing and she hated it she couldn't wait for shift and a while later Grissom said that Sara could leave since their wasn't much she could do and Sara agreed,

"Hey Cat, i'm off to yours now Griss said i could head off"

"Oh okay baby i'll try get home soon as i can i made a promise" Catherine replied in a sexy voice,

"You sure did i'll see you at home beautiful"

Sara hung the phone up and arrived at Catherine's she went to the living room and decided to lie down on the couch and relax reading one of her forensic magazines, about an half an hour later Catherine walked in.

"Hi gorgeous, i see you've kept yourself busy" Catherine winked at Sara then gave her a kiss,

"Mhm, i've missed you" Sara replied again ending it with a kiss.

Catherine decided to let Sara relax some more and she pointed upstairs then looked at Sara, she took Sara's hand and they walked up to Catherine's room,

"You've been waiting to see me dance for ages baby, but i gotta warn you i've not done it in years so don't hold it against me if i'm shit"

Sara just looked at Catherine with a 'as if' face, Catherine moved a chair in the middle of the bedroom and told Sara to sit down, she tied up Sara's hands and walked over to the stereo to find a suitable song. She found the song to use it was Oh my god by Pink she knew Sara like music by Pink and this seemed the most apt, she pressed play and looked at Sara who was eagerly waiting and as soon as the song started she walked over to Sara and whispered seductivly,

"Hope you enjoy the show baby"

_Put me on the table_

_Make me say your name_

Catherine walked around the chair and slid up the back of the chair against Sara,

_If i can't remember_

_Then give me all your pain_

Catherine unbuttoned her shirt and leaned towards Sara, put her hand on her cheek leaning in for a kiss but just before Sara was about to respond she turned away with a smile,

_I can sit and listen_

_Or i can make you scream_

She pushed her hand down her pants and felt her breasts, Sara gulped she was urging to touch the woman she loves even if she was enjoying it it was a fucking tease fest!

_Kiss it and make it better_

_Just put your trust in me_

Catherine took her shirt and trousers off and was now standing in her bra and knickers, she moved her leg up and down Sara and moved her hand up and down Sara's thigh,

_Oh my god, go a little slower_

_Oh my god, what was that again_

She then moved around Sara dancing seductivly and at every chance leaning in and rubbing every part of Sara's body she could, she was teasing her and she loved every minute of it,

_La da da, let me feel you baby_

_Let me in, cause i understand_

_Let me feel you baby_

_Cause i understand_

Catherine put her leg over Sara's lap and started straddiling her, she could see the desire in Sara's eyes, it was then she decided to untie Sara, she kissed so quickly Sara couldn't respond until she untied her, Sara left her hands eyeing Catherine and the first words which came out of Sara's mouth was,

"Oh my god"

Catherine smirked...

**So there you go not much in it but hope it satifies you all alot more to come, trouble in paradise for the lovers? wait and find out ;) thanks for reading...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter gonna spice things up now, let me know what you think sorry for taking so long to update i will be adding more chapters before christmas (: oh and have a happy christmas everyone!,**

Chapter 9

Sara was still in awe about seeing Catherine dance, it was the best dance she's ever experience and it couldn't have been any better,

"Oh my god Cath"

"Is that all you can say Sara" Catherine chuckled,

"I knew you were gonna be good Cath but fuck you were amazing, you are amazing everything about you" Sara walked up to Catherine and kissed her passionately when suddenly a huge smashing sound came from downstairs,

"What was that?" Catherine questioned nervously,

"No idea stay behind me, i'll go take a look"

Sara grabbed her gun and started to walk out of Catherine's room with Catherine quietly walking behind her, they got halfway down the stairs when Sara noticed that a glass had been smashed which was on the kitchen side table.

Sara turned the light on and walked over to the broken glass and picked it up, Catherine was standing behind Sara when it suddenly went very quiet,

"Cath are you still he..." Sara called out and turned round being face to face with a dark looking Alecia holding a knife to Catherine's throat,

"Even move Sara and i'll cut understand?"

All Sara could do was nod she could see the crazed look in Alecia's face and knew she wern't messing around, she sympathetically looked at Catherine and told her that she was so sorry,

"Sara it's not your fault it's just one crazy bitch who can't deal with a break up"

This made Alecia more angry and she pushed the blade closer to Catherine's neck,

"Alecia, what the fuck is wrong with you! leave her out of it please it's me your angry at not her"

"Ah Sara your wrong if it wasn't for 'Miss i'm so fucking sexy' i'd still have you"

"You're one crazy bitch" Catherine shouted at Alecia,

"Shut up, are you forgetting i'm the one holding the knife"

"Listen Alecia it was over for us even if Catherine was not here we would still be over, put the knife down now!" Sara was getting so frustrated at this point and scared, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't pull out her gun Alecia would just cut Catherine.

"Sara just do it, don't worry about me i'll be okay" Catherine could tell what Sara was thinking and she just wanted this to be over, but Sara disagreed she couldn't purposely get Catherine hurt she loved her far too much, she noticed her phone on the kitchen counter and now all she needed was Alecia to be distracted, she made eye contact with Catherine the to the phone so she understood.

"This is borning we need to spice things up, what d'yah think" Alecia said,

Catherine broke out off Alecia's hold when she was talking and Sara quickly grabbed her phone and speed dialled Brass, she shouted Alecia's name so that Brass would understand.

Alecia jumped on Catherine and started punching her in the face Sara ran over and pushed her off and pointed her gun at Alecia,

"You fucking even dare trying to hurt her again and i'll shoot understand"

Alecia nodded and within minutes Brass was their bursting into the house and the first thing he saw was a bruised Catherine with blood running from her nose and lip and then he saw Sara,

"Sara it's okay i'm here put the gun down and go to Catherine" Brass got the officers to arrest Alecia and they took her away whilst didn't know what to say when she looked at Catherine's battered face,

"It's okay Sara"

Sara shook her head,

"No...no it's not it's all my fault i've put you in danger! look at you your hurt and it's all my fault" Sara started to cry,

"None of this is your fault understand Sara?" Catherine looked Sara in her eyes, wiped her tears and kissed her lips,

"You need to get checked out at the hospital Cath?" Brass asked worringly,

"No i'm fine just bruises just make sure i never see that bitch again" Catherine responded,

"Trust me you wont i'll leave you guys to it take care of each other you know who to call if you need any help and tomorrow i will need statements"

"Okay and thanks" Catherine replied.

Brass left leaving Sara and Catherine in each others arms,

"Let me clean you up please" Sara asked,

Catherine agreed, even though it was hurting she still loved Sara's touch,

"Sara you do understand that none of this is your fault"

All Sara could do was nod she didn't want to upset Catherine but yes she did think it was her fault, so Catherine just took that answer for now she just wanted to go to bed with her girlfriend and thats what they did.

Sara soothed Catherine to sleep and went downstairs she couldn't sleep and she did it again, she promised herself she would never go back to that time but it seemed right for her this time after all it did help her suppress her memories and feelings even if it did turn her into a complete mess.

She sat down on the couch and began drinking her first beer with a shed load more to come...


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter (: thanks for reviewing not sure for whenever i do finish this story whether it should be a happy ending or not? what do you guys think...**

**Chapter 10**

"Sara?" Catherine shouted, she had woke up with Sara not lying next to her and she was worried to say the least there was no answer, so Catherine put her dressing gown on and headed downstairs and this was not the picture she expected to see. Catherine walked downstairs and come face to face with a messed up Sara asleep on the couch with alot of beers around her Catherine sighed she was pissed off how could Sara do this to her? even better question why was Sara doing this?. Catherine decided to let her sleep it off besides if she woke now it wouldn't be pretty what with Catherine being pissed off she couldn't talk to her right now so Catherine sat down in the kitchen and made herself a coffee, a noise emerged from where Sara and Catherine muttered to herself

"Great" just a minute ago she was saying to herself she couldn't speak to Sara right now and now she's waking up great.

Sara mumbled something and then opened her eyes and when she saw the state of the living room and the pounding in her head she hoped Catherine wouldn't see,

"What the fuck have i done" Sara said,

"Yeah that's what i thought when i saw you" Catherine stood behind Sara and shouted which made Sara jump and turned round with an angry Catherine staring at her.

"What were you thinking Sara? Oh get yourself royally fucked and you'll forget about everything? it's just so stupid"

"Leave it Cath please i'll clean this up"

"No! i will not leave it last night i was scared i thought i was never gonna see you again and that's the second time i've felt that and now you do this, what's going on Sara i want to know now!" Catherine was fuming at this point how could Sara tell her to leave it,

"Well I'm sorry okay, i'll tell you why it's cause i feel fucking responsible! look at your face it's bruised to fuck and that wasn't my fault if i never got with you, you wouldn't know about Alecia and none of this would of happened"

Catherine's eyes saddened and Sara realised what she had just said,

"If you never got with me? how can you say that and you know how i feel about you, it doesn't matter what happened"

"I'm really sorry Cath i never meant it like that"

"Yeah but you said it and i want to help you Sara but you won't let me"

"Fuck sake Cath you know it's hard for me to open up about my feelings"

"Were meant to be together, were meant to help eachother"

At this point it was a full on argument and Sara stood up and walked over to the door before opening turned round and said,

"I'm really sorry Cath really sorry" Sara opened the door and left leaving Catherine with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sara left to go to her apartment, she needed time to think about things,

"I can't believe i just walked out on her, i've wanted her for so long" Sara thought to herself, she entered her apartment and went straight to the beers, sat down and drank.

At Catherine's it was still a mess in the living room, Catherine sat down in the kitchen thinking about what had just happened when her front door opened, her heart was beating so fast was it Sara? No it was her sister Nancy with Lindsey.

"Cath you here?" Nancy called out, she scanned the living looking at the empty beer bottles and Catherine walked around the corner looking at Nancy,

"Hi" Catherine said,

"What the hell happened to your face?" Nancy asked confused, "And what happened here?"

Catherine just burst into tears she didn't want to especially in front of her daughter but she did,

"Linds why don't you go upstairs for a little bit yeah?" Nancy said to a worried Lindsey who left the room,

"Cath tell me what's wrong hun"

Catherine looked up at Nancy and began,

"Well you know i'm with Sara well i thought i was up until now, last night started off amazing and then her bitch ex girlfriend broke into my house with a knife, it ended up with my face looking like this and her in jail, that doesn't bother me at all it wasn't anyone's fault we didn't know this was going to happen, and then me and Sara had a little argument last night she blamed herself, then i woke up today went downstairs and found her spark out on my couch in a complete mess, she woke up, all hell broke loose and she walked out" Catherine breathed a sigh of relief that she managed to get all that out and Nancy's face was in shock,

"Oh my god, Cath you should of called me, come here sis" Nancy pulled Catherine in for a hug,

"It'll sort it's self out you and Sara are good together, Linds has been filling me in"

Catherine managed a small smile hearing that,

"I don't know where we stand now" Catherine put her head in her hands and Nancy put her arm around her,

"Wait until work tonight, it will give you two time apart"

Catherine nodded at that and Nancy stayed there to help her sister.

Back at Sara's apartment she was getting drunker by the minute and she had then realised she hadn't got much time left before work so she went for shower, she stood up and started to stumble over to her bathroom, she slipped and hit her head, Sara lay there unconcious blood flowing down her face.

Catherine got ready for work and was nervous but happy at the same, nervous for seeing Sara but happy she was going to see her, she wanted to make things up ewith, the argument was silly she loved Sara so much. Catherine arrived at work and walked into the breakroom, she was greeted by Nick, Warrick and Grissom but no Sara,

"Where's Sara?"

"I don't know i thought she was going to walk in with you" Nick answered back,

"Give me a minute i'll ring her" Catherine said,

There was no answer and Catherine was now getting worried,

"Griss i'm just gonna drive over to Sara's see what's going on"

Grissom nodded everyone was now getting a bit worried since Sara is normal first in, Catherine got in her car on the way to Sara's, she got to the front door and walked in as it was already open and to her shock Sara lay on the floor with alot of blood around her,

"Oh my god Sara!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so this chapter is short i don't whether to end the story now, let me know what you guys think end it or not? ideas are welcomed :) thanks for reading...oh and remember to review review review :D**

**Chapter 11**

"Sara, what have you done!" Catherine knelt down by Sara tears running down her cheeks, she rang an ambulance then called Grissom.

"Grissom, Sara's hurt herself bad" a tearful Catherine said,

"What! do you know how"

Catherine paused and roamed her eyes around Sara's apartment and noticed the empty beer bottles and she sighed,

"Catherine, you there?" a worried Grissom asked,

"Yeah, sorry i do know it's alcohol related" Catherine hung up the phone, the ambulance arrived and took Sara off and Catherin followed behind. She arrived at the hospital and ran straight to where they took Sara and waited, she was soon noticed by her sister Nancy who was a nurse at the hospital,

"Catherine what are you doing here? Is there something wrong with Lindsey or Mom?" Nancy was starting to panic,

"No it's Sara" Catherine started to well up again,

"It's all my fault, the argument earlier it was stupid i just don't understand why she thinks it's her fault that all of this happened, we're just two people that fell in love and yes there is obstacles in relationship in this case it was a big one but we got over it, well i thought we did i can't believe she did this to herself i love her so much if anything happens to her i don't know what to do Nancy"

"Oh Catherine she will be fine trust me, i'll go and look now, you need to tell her what you told me okay" Nancy went off to see the damage to Sara, she spoke to a doctor and returned back to Catherine,

"Good news, Sara's gonna be fine couple of stitches to her head any longer and there would have been serious damage it's a good job you got there in time Catherine you saved her"

Catherine managed to smile at least she did one good thing, she asked if she could see Sara and the doctors agreed, she walked into the room and saw a Sara sleeping looking pale as ever with stitches in her forehead, Catherine sat on the chair next to the bed and held Sara's hand,

"Sara baby, i hope you can hear me i am so sorry for everything that has happened, i can't believe i nearly lost you again, you mean the world to me and more, i love you so much, so so much" Catherine started crying again,

"I love you too" Sara mumbled whilst squeezing Catherine's hand,

"Sara your awake! thank god, how do feel?"

Sara sat up which took most off her energy,

"I'm okay i guess my head fucking hurts though" They both laughed and it fell silent,

"Look Sara that argument earlier was stupid, i love you i always have we've just got together and had our first argument and went our seperate ways, i mean we just walked away we didn't talk about it i don't want to lose you ever"

"Shh Cath it's alright, me too i tried to pluck the courage up to ring you but i just couldn't i'm such a coward but you know something Cath i don't ever want to lose you either your too good to me never in a million years would i have thought about getting someone as amazing, beautiful and perfect as you"

Catherine's eyes welled up she had never been spoken to like that before and she loved it she noticed Sara trying to find something from her pocket,

"Cath i know we havn't been together long but i got this after the argument when i wanted to make it up with you"

Sara handed Catherine a beautifully wrapped jewellry box and when Catherine opened it she gasped,

"Oh, Sara it's beautiful!"

Inside the box was a eternity ring with Cath & Sara engraved on it, Catherine was amazed by the gift,

"Sara its gorgeous you know i can see us together for a very long time who knows maybe with some kids of our own i never want to be apart from you ever all this shit which has happened is all forgotten it's you and me Sara i love you"

Sara smiled at Catherine,

"I completely agree with everything you just said baby, and for the record you have no idea how much i love you"


End file.
